Ironforge
thumb|right|350px|The Gates of Ironforge Ironforge is the capital city of the Dwarves of the Alliance. King Magni Bronzebeard rules from his throne room, and the High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque, leader of the Gnomes, has temporarily had to settle down in Tinkertown due to the fall of the Gnome city of Gnomeregan. History thumb|The Great Forge Ancient home of the Dwarves. Before the Dark Iron Clan was banished from the city, which eventually lead to the War of the Three Hammers, Ironforge was the center of all Dwarven clans. It is now home to the Bronzebeard Clan. Many Dwarven strongholds fell during the Second War between the Horde and the Alliance of Lordaeron, but the mighty city of Ironforge, nestled in the wintry peaks of Dun Morogh and protected by great gates, was never breached by the invading Horde. After the Third War Ironforge also became the home of the Gnomeregan refugees; the Gnomes who were exiled from their irradiated home. They have converted an area of Ironforge to their liking and this section has come to be known as Tinker Town. But the Gnomes didn't always live in Tinker Town; they once lived in their city of Gnomeregan, which was taken over by Troggs. Ironforge is one of most populated city in the world after the human city of Stormwind, housing 20,000 people. A marvel to the Dwarves' skill at shaping rock and stone, Ironforge was constructed in the heart of the mountain itself; an expansive underground city of explorers, miners, and warriors. Massive doors of rock protect the city in times of need, and lava from the mountain itself is redirected and distributed for heat, energy and smithing purposes. While the Alliance has been weakened by recent events, the Dwarves of Ironforge, led by King Magni Bronzebeard, are forging a new future in the world. Wards thumb|Ironforge Map Ironforge is structurally laid out in a giant circle of sections: * The Commons (just inside the gates) ** Gates of Ironforge (the entrance to the city) * The Great Forge (beyond the Commons, in the center of the city) ** The High Seat (King Magni's throne room) * The Mystic Ward (north from the Commons) ** Hall of Mysteries (Mage/Paladin/Priest guild) * The Military Ward (east from the Commons) ** Hall of Arms (Hunter/Warrior guild) * The Forlorn Cavern (beyond the Mystic Ward) * Hall of Explorers (beyond the Great Forge) ** The Library (quest base) * Tinker Town (beyond the Military Ward) ** Deeprun Tram (east from Tinker Town) * Old Ironforge (left door by throne room entrance, not yet accessible) Notable Characters King Magni Bronzebeard rules Ironforge from the High Seat at the heart of the city, with the support of his two highest-ranking adisors, Royal Historian Archesonus and Senator Barin Redstone. High Tinker Mekkatorque, the leader of the gnomish exiles from Gnomeregan, has taken up seat in Tinkertown, from where he sends adventurers on missions to try to reclaim his beloved city. High Explorer Magellas, the leader of the Explorers' League, heads the dwarves' effort to uncover the mysteries of their past from the Hall of Explorers. For a complete list of characters, see List of Ironforge NPCs. Points of Interest * The Auction House, located at the outer edge of the Commons between the front gates. * The Bank, located at the inner edge of the Commons across from the Auction House. * The Gryphon master, located at the inner eastern part of the edge of the Great Forge area. * The city hall is located in the eastern end of the Commons. * There are four mailboxes: two in the Commons -- one outside the bank, the other outside the inn; another in Tinker Town at the entrance to the Deeprun Tram; and the last at the tavern on the edge of the Military Ward near Tinker Town. * The Deeprun Tram, created by the gnomes, runs from Ironforge to Stormwind. It is free and located in Tinker Town. Flight paths See also: The Kaldorei.com flight path map Notes & Tips * Mistina Steelshield has the Ironforge repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-dwarf Alliance players to obtain the right to ride rams. * Bubulo Acerbus has the Gnomeregan repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-gnomish Alliance players to obtain the right to ride mechanostriders. * The Deeprun Tram is a gnomish service which runs from Ironforge to Stormwind. It can be accessed from the Tinker Town (see City Sections, below). * Good way to get reputation is to go to AV and do the quests there. turning in one item gives 10 IF rep and it is possible to get 100rep + per drop. the honor and AV rep doesn't hurt either. Trivia "Iron forge" was a cheat code in the original Warcraft.